love and it's battles
by stellaSMacked
Summary: the obsticles mac and stella has to go through for their relationship to start
1. Chapter 1

Stella was at home staring at a picture. a picture of Mac. She was staring at it for the past hour, looking into his wonderful eyes and his handsome face also wondering when it was taken. it was a picture of Mac and herself at the day when Danny told Stella and Mac that they are Lucy's god parents. The picture is Mac and Stella standing side by side of each other while holding Lucy, Stella never knew why she loved Mac so much, maybe is because he is really cute or maybe he is charming. Stella never understood it.

Mac was away on a holiday with Aubrey for the past week. Stella misses Mac, what can she say, she loved him, but what she doesn't know is Mac loves her too.

The next day at work it was hard for Stella to concentrate because Mac was back! She was happy, she has all this day dreams thinking what if me and Mac were dating? to see his naked chest and his muscular body. When ever she thinks of it there is a feeling of sadness because it might not happen to her.

Mac went to Stella's office to see her. Stella was lost for words, since she was deeply in love with Mac. Mac asked her is she had a good week at work and Stella replied i...i yes! Stella wanted to tell Mac how she felt about him so much but she never had the guts to, she was even more afraid of the answer than confessing her feelings.

Mac left her office and headed to his office when he had a call from Aubrey to meet her at their favorite coffee shop.

Stella was back in her day dreams while going through files of unsolved cases. She didn't dare to imagine Mac and Aubrey in bed, not now, not here. She rather focuses on work than thinking about things like that. Stella now knew that love is a battlefield, she also know why people says that.

the truth is that Stella loved Mac ever since he was there for her when Frankie tried to kill her. Mac was there for her every step of the way. ever since then she felt like Mac paid more attention to her health than Lindsay's.


	2. Chapter 2

At the coffee shop where Aubrey and Mac were, they were talking about their future and Mac suddenly asked with no apparent reason if Aubrey wanted to work for the crime lab, unbelievingly she agreed. Mac was happy because then he could see his girlfriend at work. He told Aubrey she can start work in a week time.

Stella has left the lab and went back home, she left a note on Mac's desk saying:  
>Dear Mac,<br>I wrote this note to tell you that I headed off home. Just in case you came back to the lab. I also want to tell something very private tomorrow to you.  
>PS: from Stella<br>Stella knew that she had to confess her feelings tomorrow, but she doesn't know how yet. She thought she could say it like this:  
>Mac we've known each other for years already, and I know your dating Aubrey, but I really like you. No! Correct that I really love you.<br>Stella is going to say it like that. She needed Mac to understand how in love she is. Maybe Mac won't even care but she still had to try.

Mac has already dropped Aubrey off at home, but Mac was there for hours and it's more than just talking. They were in bed with each other. Aubrey was wearing a cute little revealing top at the coffee shop and it really turned Mac on. Mac grabbed Aubrey by the waist and pushed her in the apartment kissing her non-stop. That was the only way Mac can get Stella's beautiful face out of his mind. They went to the bedroom and that is when all the fun began. They lay on the bed and Aubrey was still kissing Mac. Aubrey was on top of Mac, it seemed they really enjoyed it.

Back at Stella's apartment she was laying on her bed thinking about Mac. His beautiful hair he's got and the perfect smile he has. She was afraid of tomorrow but she was also hopeful.

The next day Mac was in a really good mood from what happened last night, at the same time he was kind of upset because he loved Stella more than Aubrey and wished he could have kissed Stella instead, but he was too scared to ask her out because Stella might not be interested in him. Mac got to his office and saw the note on his desk. He went to find Stella at her office to see what the private talk was about. As Mac expected Stella is at her office. Mac asked what you wanted to talk to me about. Stella said close the door and I will begin. She told Mac everything. Mac was surprised but at the same time really happy, Mac told Stella that he also liked her. Mac came closer to Stella and Mac kissed her gently on her soft lips, then he left. Stella moments later thought she dreamed all that but it wasn't a dream. Mac really liked her, but what about Aubrey; Mac will have to dump her. Stella can't get herself to tell Mac to dump Aubrey. She was a good friend.

Stella now couldn't concentrate knowing that Mac also liked her. She wanted to ask Mac out but she guessed he would say no.

After work Aubrey came and picked Mac up. Stella got jealous but she knew somehow they were meant for each other, even if Mac said he loves Stella more. Stella went to say good bye to Mac and she continued with work.

Mac was with Aubrey and she sent Mac home but there was something Mac had to tell Aubrey, in truth Mac wanted to dump Aubrey for Stella because he thought Stella is the most beautiful, smart, sexy and most of all perfect person for him. Just today he found out that Stella had the same feeling, so that is what he did. He said this to Aubrey, Aubrey I think your sexy, smart pretty but we just don't have that much in common, so what I am trying to say is that I think we should break up. Of course Aubrey was upset for a while but then she said you bastard I bet you're dumping me another woman. Is it Stella? Don't think you won't regret it.

Stella once again was at home alone but she got a call from Mac that he and Aubrey have broken up and Mac invited Stella to his home. Aubrey loved Mac so much that she left the house but stayed at the front door of Mac's apartment. Stella was happy to go over. She thought tonight will be the night to remember.


	3. Chapter 3

When Stella arrive Mac's apartment, she saw Aubrey coming down the stairs, upset. Aubrey asked Stella if she was going to see Mac, Stella of course said yes, but didn't know how much trouble that will get her into.

Mac greeted Stella at his front door and what they both didn't know, Aubrey was right behind them. Stella went into Mac's apartment and Aubrey stood outside of Mac's apartment and listening carefully of what's going on. Mac told Stella that he and Aubrey broke up and Stella started to kiss Mac on the chest and neck just like in her day dreams. Mac turned on a romantic song and dimming the lights before Mac started to kiss Stella back, this time gently and passionately on the soft and elegant lips of Stella Bonasera. Mac brought Stella to the bedroom and that's when Mac started to get rough. He pushed Stella against the wall and wrapped his arms around Stella's head, to feal her curly sexy hair, and started to kiss Stella again non-stop all over her. Mac was happy because this felt right for him, being with Stella. Then Mac brought Stella on the bed and they rolled around kissing each other non-stop for about 2 minutes. After a few moments it felt right for Mac to take off Stella's cute little top revealing her bra. Stella couldn't help it but to take off Mac's shirt revealing his muscular chest. Stella gently felt her hands over Mac's body then Mac took off Stella's bra, felt her naked body against his for the first time. Of course Mac has done this with many other women but with Stella it felt right. Mac loved the sensation you get when you fell a women's breast, but Mac is not that kind of a person. He is not a pervert. Stella started to moan in pleasure and Mac enjoyed the sound of it. To Mac it sounded very sexy of Stella. Stella then became very into it that she didn't care all she wanted to do was to make out with Mac. Stella said this in Mac's ear, saying that he is very sexy, and that she didn't want to stop. Stella started to lick Mac from stomach to neck while she was on top of him. They were heat with each other. Stella pulled Mac to the other side of the bed and Stella started to moan once again in pleasure, but this time she got louder and louder. They were about to take off each other's pants but then Mac stared right into Stella's eyes and said I LOVE YOU. Stella of course blushed.

Aubrey didn't like what she was hearing so she rang the door bell saying that she forgot something. Both Mac and Stella panicked. Mac immediately turned off the music and opened up the light. They were half naked and they have a guest! Stella didn't bother to put on her bra; instead she just wore her top, Mac, he wore what Stella took off of him. He didn't button it up. They both headed for the door and Mac answered it. To there surprise it was Aubrey. Mac made a big mistake.

Stella stood there wondering what is about to happen. Aubrey told Mac that she forgot something in the bedroom and needed to go check. Mac led the way. Mac then whispered in Stella's ear, asking her if she wore her bra. Stella said no. they were both doomed. When they got to the bedroom Mac and Stella prayed that Aubrey didn't find the bra, but it was too late. She has, she knew that it was Stella's. Aubrey got angry and went to confront Mac with the bra, saying you brake up with me for Stella? What do you see in that scumbag, with her big curly hair and a ugly green eyes. Even I am better than her. You bastard! Aubrey went to the kitchen and took a knife. She was so angry enough to stab Stella with it. Mac and Stella are crime scene investigators and they see these things almost everyday, but it rarely happens to them. Aubrey stood in front of Stella holding the knife to Stella's throat. Mac wanted to do something to help but Aubrey said if you come any closer, she dies. Mac had no choice but to say this. If you want to be angry with someone be angry with me, I was the one who seduced her. Kill me! Stella heard and gave Mac a look, a look of disappointment and fear. Aubrey stabbed Mac, deflating his lung, Aubrey said you bastard disserved it, and don't think I will ever join the crime lab! I quit! Stella got up and gave Aubrey a slap in the face for revenge. Then Aubrey pushed Stella to the ground and then Aubrey just ran away with the knife. She knew it was going to be evidence.

Stella called 911 for an ambulance to come for Mac. Flack came as soon as he heard with the ambulance. Stella went with Mac to the hospital. The whole way to the hospital she was telling Mac about there future and that he will pull through this, and that Stella will be will him the whole way. Stella was worried sick, worried that her new boyfriend might die. Stella kissed Mac on the lips before they rolled him into surgery. Flack started to ask Stella what happened, who attacked them and why. Stella answered that it was Aubrey. The reason why is because she was angry for Mac dumping her. Stella told flack everything including what will happen after she finds Aubrey. Stella while sitting in the waiting room was thinking about Mac, the great moments when they were together as friends. She brought the picture of Mac and herself with Lucy to the hospital because Mac also had a copy; Stella found it in his apartment. Stella was so deeply in love with Mac that she can't afford to lose him. Flack was with Stella and helping her through this pain, since he has experience, Angell was Flack's girlfriend and she died in the line of duty. Flack knows how hard it is when you lose someone you love so much. Stella was crying because she was worried and scared.

Stella said to Flack for what happened tonight was my entire fault. If I didn't tell Mac how I felt about him then none of this would have happened. Flack said it is not your fault or even Mac's, its Aubrey's. Stella rested her head on Flack's shoulder and fell asleep. Mac's surgery will most likely last till the morning. It was a serious stab wound, but not deadly.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day Stella was awoken by the sound of the surgical room door opening. The doctor told Stella that Mac made it through surgery, but there is still a chance that he could die, the doctor said Mac will be at his room if you need to see him, at ICU.

Stella ran to the ICU quarters to see Mac. He was there lying down awake. Stella saw him and gave him a smile. Mac told Stella to come in, so he could see her elegant looks, and beautiful curly hair. Stella began to cry in guilt. Mac rubbed the tears off her face and asked her what's wrong? Stella replied while sobbing saying it was all my fault, if I just kept my mouth shut then none of this would have happened. Mac I am sorry. Mac said Stell, I love you but none of this is your fault. Come lay next to me and we can talk, plus I miss your sexy body. Stella still felt guilty, but she happily lay next to the person she loved.

Flack came in and saw what they were doing, he thought maybe he should give them some alone time. Mac and Stella never realized that Flack had come in. Stella lay next to Mac kissing him gently on the lips trying not to turn him on. Mac couldn't help himself; he missed the feeling and began to kiss back passionately, Stella got on top of Mac and took off his cloths. Mac was now very turned on and already started to take off Stella's shirt. Stella stopped him before he could and she took off her shirt revealing her bare body. They began kissing again, this time rough, Stella then stopped and told Mac that she needed to set the mood. She took out her i phone from her pocket of her pants and she put on a slow song. Mac started to kiss Stella all over her body non-stop. At that moment Flack thought he gave them enough alone time and he entered without knowing that he will interrupt something. He came in while saying hey, Mac I hope your feeling better. Stella and Mac panicked and they quickly went under the covers. Stella said knock next time Flack! Can't you see were doing something now? Flack went out and Stella got out of the bed and putted on her cloths, she then went outside of the room and told Flack it was okay for him to come in now.

Flack asked Mac what happened last night, while Stella was sitting next to Mac holding his hand. Mac told Flack the same thing that Stella said. Mac said me and Stella was having fun. Aubrey interrupts, finds Stella's bra. She wanted to stab Stella but I said to stab me instead, so she did. Flack find Aubrey and lock her away.

Stella told Flack to ask a doctor of when Mac will be released from hospital. Flack left the room and said should I tell you the answer from the outside of the room or could I come right back in? Mac just answered outside and Flack understood. Stella and Mac continued there play.

Flack told Lindsay and Danny to go over Mac's apartment to collect some evidence of what happened last night. Danny joke Montana when can you ever see this, your boss and Stella making out, sounds crazy no? Lindsay said well I can't believe I made out with you! They both then laughed.

Flack told Stella that Mac will be able to go home in about two days Stella didn't reply to Flack instead she just gave a moan of pleasure; it was loud enough for Flack to hear it. Flack stepped away from the door and let Mac and Stella continue there fun.

Aubrey bought a one-way plane ticket to Ohio; she bought it with her credit card. She didn't know that the lab could track her movements.

Lindsay told Hawks to tell Danny of what they found out. They found out that Aubrey bought a one-way ticket plane ticket to Ohio. Danny called Flack. Flack knocked the door of Mac's hospital room. Stella shouted to Flack saying in a minute. Mac, two minutes later said it was okay for Flack to come in. Flack said to Mac and Stella of what Lindsay told him.

It was night time now. Aubrey was at the airport heading to Ohio. Stella, Lindsay, Hawks, Danny and Flack went to the airport to catch Aubrey. They had their badge and gun. Stella separated with the rest of the crew and went to the departure gate number, while the others went and stayed nearby the metal detectors. Stella saw Aubrey boarding the plane and she ran towards the gate, Stella showed her badge allowing her to gain access to the plane. She saw Aubrey near the back of the plane, Stella went over to arrest her but Aubrey just sat there because she knew there was no way she could escape. Stella pointing the gun at Aubrey while showing her others her badge said NYPD, you Aubrey hunter have the rights to remain silent. Anything you say, do will be used against you in court. You are under arrest for attempting murder on a crime scene investigator. Stella handcuffed Aubrey and it was over. She and Mac could finally live a life together.

Stella went back to the hospital and picked Mac up to go back home. Mac had to take it easy for the next few weeks. Stella welcomed Mac to her home, and she took Mac to her bedroom. Her bra was at the crime lab for evidence so she still only wore her shirt. Stella took it off and lay on the bed Mac took off his shirt and followed her. Stella can finally have a good night sleep with Mac. Mac started to kiss Stella and they began there play together again, this time no interruptions.


End file.
